Robin in October 2010
During October 2010, Robin and the Team faced great challenges as they fought the Injustice League and Red Volcano, got to the root of Red Tornado's "betrayal" and made a new friend in Zatanna. A training simulation gone wrong left the Team devastated and made Robin reevaluate his future as a hero. History In light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team a mission to destroy the central control system. Moments after reaching the Injustice League's hideout, the Team's Bio-Ship was attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them to leave it behind. When they were confronted by the two assailants, Robin and Miss Martian were ordered by Aqualad to leave and complete the mission objective. Robin and Miss Martian soon found the central control system, but were quickly assaulted by Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite, and the former captured the two using her plants. After freeing themselves, they battled until Miss Martian used the Bio-ship to free their captured teammates, who were being shipped above them. While his teammates fought the Injustice League, Robin and Miss Martian headed to the central control system and destroyed it by planting explosives. This warranted the attention of Joker and Atomic Skull. With the entire roster of the Injustice League against them, the Team was slowly overpowered until the arrival of the Justice League, which prompted the Injustice League to surrender. The Team was introduced to Zatanna, and Robin was immediately smitten by her. The Team engaged in a telepathic conversation with his team on Red Tornado, which was discovered by Zatanna. Robin and his teammates voiced their frustration on being left out on the search for Red Tornado, but were told to not intervene, as it was the League's responsibility. The Team, however, disobeyed orders and unanimously decided to search for Red Tornado themselves, taking Zatanna along with them, under the auspices of giving Zatanna a tour of Happy Harbor. While in the Bio-Ship, the Team turned to Kid Flash for a starting point on their search. Thanks to a favor from Hugo Strange, the Team was able to interrogate Professor Ivo, as he had a long-standing rivalry with T.O. Morrow, and would know where Morrow was. After his refusal, and the failure of Miss Martian to read his mind, Zatanna used her magic to force Ivo to disclose Morrow's exact whereabouts. After making it to Yellowstone Park, they were quickly confronted by Red Tornado. Red Tornado blew a message onto the ground, informing the Team to act as if they were defeated during their battle against him. When the battle was over, Red Volcano appeared, evidently cognizant of the show they were playing, prompting Red Tornado to fly away, leaving the Team to face Red Volcano. Their attempts to defeat him were fruitless, as the memory files of Red Tornado that were downloaded into Red Volcano and his superior processing speed allowed him to anticipate all their moves. It was not until Red Torpedo, Red Inferno—who both ultimately sacrificed themselves—and Red Tornado teamed up that he was defeated and sent plummeting in a sea of lava. After Red Tornado dealt with the ash clouds of the erupted volcano, they repaired him. Batman and Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic training exercise to see how the Team would deal with an alien invasion without support from the Justice League or fellow heroes. The telepathic training strayed from its parameters after the "death" of Artemis, when Miss Martian's subconscious mind took over and led her to believe that Artemis had actually died. Her emotions overwhelmed the simulation, and affected her teammates by making them all believe that everything they were experiencing was real. The Team headed back to Washington, D.C., where they found Martian Manhunter buried under the rubble of the Hall of Justice. The alien invaders soon reached their location and attacked them. This resulted in the destruction of by the Bio-ship and "death" of Aqualad. Robin assumed leadership and developed the plan to target the mothership that landed in Smallville. After reaching Smallville, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter infiltrated the mothership while Superboy acted as a distraction until he was "killed". There, they headed for the power core, whereupon Robin planted explosives. As they were leaving, they were discovered, which prompted Robin to order Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter to leave. Robin and Kid Flash rushed into battle as the ship exploded, and were "killed" in the process. Robin awoke from his coma along with his teammates after M'gann was shocked awake by Martian Manhunter, visibly distraught over what he had experienced. During Robin's therapy session with Black Canary, he admitted that he was traumatized by the event. He had finally become leader, but ended up sending his friends to their deaths—an action that has ultimately dissuaded him from ever aspiring to be the leader in the future. He distanced himself from his previous lifelong goal of being like Batman, since he realized that he did not have the drive to sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission—the very same drive that made Batman who he is. 's secret meeting to address the issue of the alleged mole.]] On Halloween, Batman called a meeting with Robin, Aqualad, Red Tornado and Red Arrow to discuss the possibility of a mole. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash were already ruled out as the mole by Red Arrow. While discussing Artemis, Robin let slip that he knew much of her secret already. References See also * Robin/Nightwing * Robin in July 2010 * Robin in August 2010 * Robin in September 2010 * Robin in November 2010 * Robin in December 2010 * Nightwing in December 2015 * Nightwing in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories